


Taste Me Bare

by ghostboi



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dominant Jensen, Fingerfucking, M/M, Model Jared, Photographer Jensen, Possessive Jensen, Spanking, Submissive Jared, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: Jensen's a photographer, and Jared is the smart-ass model he's photographing.Someone needs put in his place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Aiden for this rubbish. ahem.

Why the hell had he agreed to do this shoot? 

Jensen Ackles was asking himself that question, yet again, as he adjusted the settings on his camera.

His model had given him only grief from the moment they had started. He had bitched about the lighting. He had bitched about the clothes he was wearing, chosen by some fashion editor employed by the magazine for which he was posing. He had bitched about Jensen’s placement of the camera (to which Jensen had raised his brows, causing the other to finally fall silent).

Jensen had known, from the moment Jared Padalecki’s agent had contacted him, that it wasn’t a good idea. Sure, Padalecki was the fashion industry’s Big Thing at the moment, and any photographer in the field would have given their best lens to do a shoot with the model. That didn’t mean it was a good idea. The model’s agent, one Misha Collins, was a long-time friend of Jensen’s however, so he had taken the assignment.

It wasn’t that Padalecki wasn’t photogenic; he most certainly was. Even while running his smart-ass mouth, he produced gorgeous photos. It was the thoughts that kept popping into Jensen’s head of how to make him _shut_ that gorgeous, smart-ass mouth.

Most of them weren’t very professional.

He exhaled a slow breath in frustration as Padalecki shifted - _again_ \- mid-shot, ruining the frame. “Are you uncomfortable?” he called, “Do you need to change positions?”

“I’m fine. Can we just do this?”

The photographer raised his head and glared over his camera at the other man. He didn’t miss the way Jared rolled his eyes at him – it made him want to take the young man over his knee and deliver a solid spanking to his well-dressed ass. It was through gritted teeth that he stepped back from the camera and instructed, “Okay, let’s take ten.”

He had just about had enough of the model’s attitude.

“I need more caffeine for this,” he muttered, not quite beneath his breath, as he walked away from his tripod. 

 

Jared Padalecki was an idiot. He was 6’4” of GreatBigFuckingIdiot. At least, that’s what he was telling himself. 

He had one of the industry’s best photographers here to do a photo shoot with him. The very photographer whose work he had admired and, admittedly, he had been crushing on ( _crush? Serious understatement_ ) since meeting him at a fashion show two years earlier.

And he couldn’t seem to stop running his damn mouth. Yes, he was nervous: Jensen Ackles was gorgeous, and commanding, and had an intense green gaze that threatened to steal Jared’s breath. In fact, Jared pretty much wanted to fall to his knees and worship the other man’s body with his mouth every time that green gaze was cast on him. He was nervous and, instead of being the professional he really wanted to be in the front of the other man, he was running his mouth. 

Damn, he sounded like a snippy, spoiled prick today. And Ackles was getting aggravated. He could tell, despite the man’s professional demeanor. Why couldn’t he seem to shut the hell up?

Jared ran a hand through his hair in frustration. His cell phone buzzed nearby, and he snatched it up off the small make-up table. He breathed a relieved breath as he saw his best friend’s name on the screen.

Jared grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge in the corner as he answered the call and his best friend asked, “How’s the shoot going, Jare?”

Jared spent the next few minutes on the phone with Genevieve Cortese, quietly filling her in on the past hour. He listened gratefully to her encouragement that he could handle this, and her insistence that he be the professional model that she knew and loved.

It all seemed to fly right out of his head, however, when Jensen Ackles returned. One look at the photographer, and the butterflies in his stomach hit full-force. His mouth went dry and his nervousness returned with a vengeance.

“Let’s go, Padalecki,” Jensen growled (and it was the hottest growl Jared had heard, _ever_ ) as he strolled back toward his camera tripod, coffee cup in hand, “You’re back on my time now.”

“Gotta go, Genie,” the younger man spoke into the phone, rolling his eyes. Nervousness came out sounding like sarcasm, and _why the fuck couldn’t he just shut up?_ “The slave-driver is back at it.”

 

And that was it. 

Jensen stalked toward the other man, setting his coffee down on a table as he passed it. He reached the model just as Jared ended the call and jerked the phone from Jared’s hand, prompting a surprised, “Hey!” from the younger man. He tossed the phone onto the chaise to Jared’s left and grabbed the other’s wrist. Before Jared could recover from his surprise at being grabbed, Jensen dragged him the three steps to the chaise. 

He sat down on it and, using the bigger man’s surprise (and a little bit of manhandling) against him, jerked the other down.. right over his lap. He shifted his legs slightly wider and pulled the other up over them, so that Jared’s lower torso and hips were resting against his thighs.

“What the hell?” Jared demanded, trying to push himself up. 

Jensen placed a hand on the center of his back, holding him in place; a moment later, his other hand came down swiftly, landing soundly against the other’s ass.

Jared yelped in surprise, entire body jerking with it.

“I’ve had enough –“ Jensen brought his hand down against the other’s firm ass again, “-of you acting like –“ Another hard swat, another yelp from the pinned man, “-a petulant three year old!”

“Lemme’ –“ Jared jerked as he received another firm smack on the ass, “Lemme’ go!”

Jensen ignored the demand and swatted the man again, one hand pressed between the other’s shoulder blades. The fifth swat landed, and Jared jerked again, but this time it was to cant his hips against Jensen’s thigh. Jensen didn’t miss the movement, or the low moan which escaped the other’s throat. He could feel the hard line of the other’s cock pressing against his leg.

His voice was low as he questioned, “Ready to behave?”

“Fucker,” Jared breathed, trying to squirm away, “Get off me.”

Jensen let another blow fly, landing firmly on the man’s left cheek. Jared arched hard against his thigh again, another moan tearing from his lips.

“I asked you a question,” Jensen reminded him, hand resting on the young man’s ass and thumb tracing small circles against the firm muscles.

Jared was motionless for a moment, except for the trembling of his lean body, before nodding yes, “I’ll behave. I’ll – I’ll be good.”

“Mm,” Jensen continued rubbing the other’s ass for a moment, and Jared arched back into his touch. Finally, he asked, voice pitched low, “You want more?”

“Please..” the response was breathless, barely more than a whisper, “Please, yes.”

Jensen hummed, low in his throat, and began to deliver a series of blows on the model’s ass. Hard enough to sting, but not hard enough to leave bruises. Jared writhed on his lap, panting for breath and rocking his hard shaft against Jensen’s thigh.

When the younger man was pliant beneath his hands, Jensen ceased his spanking.  
“Up,” his voice was low, lust-rough, as he helped Jared stand upright. He remained seated as his hands trailed up firm legs, to catch hold of the other’s hips. “Come here.”

Seconds later, his fingers were undoing the button of the dress pants Jared was wearing. His eyes shifted up, to meet Jared’s hazel gaze, as the other man whimpered softly. Jared’s pupils were lust-blown, locked on Jensen’s face, lips parted slightly and cheeks flushed.

Jensen growled, a low sound that sent a tremor through the model in front of him, as he managed to undo the button and shove down the zipper. Seconds later, he had the slacks shoved down off the younger man’s hips, revealing a pair of black bikini briefs. He hummed his approval and hauled Jared close, grip tightening on the other’s hips: a moment later, he had his mouth pressed against the other’s erection, and Jared’s fingers were tangling in his short hair. 

“You want me to suck you off?” Jensen’s voice was gravel and lust, and another tremor ran through the model. 

Jared’s own husky voice was a whisper, “Please.. God, please.”

He breathed out a soft groan of his own at the plea and slid the briefs down, revealing the other’s impressive erection. A moment later, he was swallowing down the younger man’s cock. A low, guttural sound escaped his throat as Jared arched into his mouth with a soft cry, fingers tugging lightly at his hair. He trailed his tongue up the underside of Jared’s hard shaft, mapping it with his tongue, before taking the head in his mouth to suck at it.

Jared rocked his hips forward with a low moan, and Jensen pulled off long enough to growl, “Fuck my mouth.”

He swallowed down the other’s cock again and grasped Jared’s thighs, digging his fingers in, as the model obeyed and began thrusting into his mouth. The feel of the smooth, hard shaft sliding over Jensen’s tongue made his cock throb, and he leaned in to take more of the other’s length. 

Jensen sucked and licked at Jared’s hard dick, drawing soft sounds of pleasure from the other which made him want to throw him down and fuck him senseless. His grip on the model’s hips tightened as Jared tried to pull away, telling him, “Going to – fuck, I’m going to cum..”

Jensen pulled the younger man close again, hollowing his cheeks to suck harder. He groaned in pleasure as Jared suddenly went rigid and, with a soft moan, began to cum. The younger man’s hot fluids coated his tongue, slid down his throat, and Jensen drank it down. He licked and sucked Jared’s cock clean, continued until the man was a shivering mess beneath his tongue. 

Jensen licked his lips, tasting the other, as his green eyes flicked to Jared’s face. The model groaned softly and fell to his knees in front of him. 

“Please, Mr. Ackles, let me –“

A low chuckle escaped his throat – he didn’t miss the shiver that ran through Jared at the sound – and he instructed, “You can call me Jensen.”

“Jensen,” Jared licked his lips, eyes falling to the photographer’s lap, “Please let me suck you off.” 

Green eyes studied him for a moment before Jensen leaned back slightly and, smirk on his lips, motioned toward his lap, giving the go-ahead.

Jared’s hands were shaking as he undid the button of the photographer’s slacks, heart pounding against his ribs. He had fantasized about this very thing, too many times to count, over the past two years. He licked his lips as he freed the man’s hard cock, suddenly uncertain and slightly unnerved. His eyes flicked to Jensen as the man brushed fingers through his hair and murmured, “You’re doing fine, sweetheart.” The other’s touch calmed him, and he turned his focus back to the hard cock in front of him. 

A brush of his mouth against the man’s shaft had Jensen slipping a hand in his hair. He licked a path up the length, to circle his tongue around the head, and other muttered a soft, “Fuck, that’s good.”

Jared knew he wasn’t bad at giving head. He had done it a few times before, and the recipients had always seemed quite pleased. He wanted it to be more than good, though; he wanted to thoroughly please the man whom was permitting him to do this. He licked and sucked at the head for a moment, tonguing the slit, before swallowing down the man’s shaft. The responding growl and Jensen’s murmured, “Good boy” sent a thrill of pleasure through him.

Jared’s eyes slipped closed as Jensen’s fingers caught in his hair, tugging lightly. The cock sliding into his mouth, over his tongue, sent shivers through him. A low, throaty moan escaped him as Jensen’s hand tightened in his hair, holding him secure, and the man began to thrust into his mouth. “Doing good, Jared,” the man growled, fingers of his other hand sliding along his jawline, to the back of his neck, “Good boy.”

Jared moaned softly again, clutching Jensen’s thighs as the other fucked his mouth. Seconds later the other’s hands tightened on his neck and in his hair, and then Jensen was shooting down his throat, low growl of pleasure escaping the man. Jared swallowed down all that he could; he whined in protest, cum trickling from his lips, as Jensen slowly pulled away.

“Ssh,” strong hands were brushing down his face and throat, soothing him, “Did good, Jared. So good for me.”

 

Ten minutes later, both men were cleaned up, and Jared was posed in front of the camera again. The nervousness and attitude he had exhibited earlier were gone; he was his confident, calm self, a sated, sexy smile gracing his lips. He was sex and grace now, and looking at him through the camera’s lens was practically sinful. 

Jensen and his camera drank it up, and every shot, for the remainder of the shoot, was picture-perfect.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen has another session with Jared Padalecki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, kiddos.

“What the hell did you do to Padalecki?”

Jensen raised his eyes from his laptop and the photos he was viewing. He hadn’t even heard Misha Collins, his business contact and long-time friend (and, as his luck would have it, Jared Padalecki’s agent) enter the room. 

“What?” he asked finally, head tilted. Had Padalecki told the man what had happened during their photo shoot two months ago?

Misha tossed a stack of photos on Jensen’s desk, photos he had taken of Jared during their shoot. He tossed a second stack next to them, some that weren’t Jensen’s work.

“Yours,” the agent pointed at Jensen’s photos. He pointed to the second stack, “Photos he did this weekend last. Notice a difference?”

Jensen studied the second set of pictures, picking them up to sift through them. He frowned as he studied them: Jared looked as gorgeous as always in them, but something was missing. That spark that was normally in his expressive hazel eyes in his photos, that quirky little smile which often touched his mouth. The photos were gorgeous, as was their subject, but the eyes were blank, the smile was absent.

“He’s done three shoots since your session with him,” Misha informed him, seating himself on the edge of the desk, “and they all look fantastic. Except he looks like he’s bored to death in them and he would rather be any place else. The magazines don’t care; they didn’t even notice. They love them. I notice, though, and I know you can see it.”

Jensen nodded, brow furrowed as he stared at the pictures.

“He requested you, you know,” his friend informed him quietly, causing Jensen to raise his eyes to look at the man, “He harassed me to death for a shoot with you, but your schedules didn’t mesh.”

“ _He_ requested me?” Jensen blinked, “I thought you set that up.”

“I did,” Misha agreed, “at his behest. It took a damn year for an opening to come up in both your schedules, and he was thrilled to death. Now we can barely keep him in the studio for longer than fifteen minutes.” 

The man gave him a hard look, didn’t miss the movement of his throat as he swallowed under the scrutiny, “Fuck, Jensen, did you have _sex_ with him? Since when do you get involved with your clients?”

“I don’t!” he threw the photos down on the desk, “I – don’t. I never have before. It –“ He shook his head, eyes flicking to one of Jared’s pictures again, “I don’t know why – fuck. I don’t know why, okay? It just – it happened.” 

Misha groaned and ran a hand over his face, “Jensen, you idiot. _That’s_ why he’s been asking the past month if he had any messages. He never asks because he never cared before. That boy’s been in love with you since he met you at a show two years ago. You couldn’t give him a damn phone call after fucking him?”

Jensen felt a flush creep up his face, “Didn’t fuck him.”

“Fine!” Misha snapped, “After blowing him, then!”

“I was out of the country. I didn’t –“ He swallowed, shook his head, “- didn’t know he felt that way. Thought he was just interested in – in getting his rocks off.”

“Wonderful,” the agent grumbled, reaching over to sift through the portraits, “I don’t suppose you have any free time in your schedule anytime soon?”

“I’ll have to check,” Jensen answered, watching as Misha gathered up the photos and neatly stacked them, “Why?”

“He’s refusing to do any more sessions until he has another one with you.” 

Jensen raised a brow, “Padalecki?”

“No, Jensen,” the other man rolled his eyes, “Kanye West. Yes, Padalecki.”

He hesitated, and Misha continued, “Look Jen, I know you’re a busy man, and it may be awkward after – Damnit, I need this boy back on focus. He has real talent, you’ve seen it, and I don’t want him to tank his career by refusing to do what he’s paid to do.”

“Has nothing to do with your commission, right?” he couldn’t help but tease his friend.

“It has everything to do with my commission, asshole,” the agent shot back, smirk touching his mouth, “Besides, you still owe me for Europe.”

Jensen chuckled as he pushed himself out of his chair and stretched, “You wouldn’t have met Mark if that thing in London hadn’t happened.”

“I’m not letting you off the hook that easy. When can you do another shoot with him?”

“July.”

He laughed as Misha’s eyes widened in horror, “I’m kidding, Mish. Have him ready on Saturday, around 2. I have some free time then.”

Misha clapped him on the shoulder, “You’re a good man, Jensen Ackles. Wait, no, you’re horrible. You’re the reason I’m dealing with a sulking model. You’re a horrible man, Jensen Ackles.”

“Yeah, yeah. Email me the location you want for the shoot. Go away now, I’m trying to work.”

Misha obliged, flipping him off on his way out the door, and Jensen returned to his desk and his work. He had a hard time concentrating on his editing, however, his thoughts locked on the model he had photographed two months earlier.

 

Jensen had a busy week doing his scheduled shoots, which was typical for him. He had almost forgotten about Jared Padalecki’s impending visit when Saturday rolled around.

Oh, who was he kidding? The man had been stuck in the back of his mind since Misha’s visit. He had received Misha’s email Thursday night, outlining the details of the shoot: It was to be a series of photos for an upcoming “personal side of a professional model” article or something of that nature. The location? Padalecki’s town home.

Jensen was anticipating the shoot, if he was honest with himself. At the same time, however, the idea of spending an entire day alone with Jared Padalecki had him a little edgy. He was certain he could get some fantastic shots of the model; he was less certain that he could keep his hands to himself. 

He had, after all, had a taste (literally) of the model, and he had liked what he had sampled.

 

Shortly before 2 pm on Saturday afternoon, the photographer knocked on Jared’s door, armed with his duffel bags of camera equipment. He was studying the front yard’s landscaping when the door opened, and he found himself face-to-face with 6’4” of gorgeous. 

“Mr. Ackles,” Jared greeted as he stepped aside and motioned for Jensen to enter. 

“Jensen,” the photographer corrected, entering the other man’s home. He turned to face Jared and shot the other a smirk, “It’s Jensen, remember?”

“Of course,” Jared nodded, shot him a smile before his hazel gaze flitted away, “Jensen. Please come in.”

Jensen bit back his chuckle of amusement as he followed Jared deeper into the house: the model was _nervous_. 

 

Jared was _nervous_. It was obvious and he knew it, but he couldn’t seem to stop fidgeting as Jensen moved into his open kitchen and placed his equipment on the kitchen table. His eyes kept shifting between Jensen’s beautiful face and his hands, which were removing a camera from its bag, and oh god he wanted to fall to his knees in front of the other man right now and ..

Jared started, his focus on Jensen’s face again, as the photographer asked, “We’re trying to catch a taste of your personal life, right?” 

He nodded, and Jensen said, “Okay. Let’s get started.”

The shoot started out simple enough: coffee in the kitchen. His nerves eased a bit as they progressed and he discovered that he could relax; Jensen was taking candid shots of his daily life, not posed portraits. The photographer’s instruction of “Pretend I’m not even here” was difficult, considering he could barely keep his eyes off the other man, but he managed. Even if his heart thumped against his ribs every time his eyes met the other man’s, or Jensen moved in close, or said his name, he managed. 

The photographer seemed pleased with the shots he was getting so far, which helped to ease Jared’s overwrought nerves. The session was definitely going smoother than the first part of their first one together. The small talk Jensen engaged him in as they moved through Jared’s routine, shooting photos, also helped. 

 

Jensen was, so far, satisfied with the work they were doing. Jared had managed to relax after a short while and, through the lens, he looked to be completely at ease. In his element. A picture of grace and style.

Jensen took some shots of him in the kitchen; in the den, playing the black baby grand piano which was displayed in one corner of the room (and he was impressed that the model could actually play); on the back deck and in the backyard.

The work was beautiful, and whichever magazine was paying for them (GQ, he found out from Jared at one point) was going to love them.

It was when he suggested, “Show me your bedroom,” that Jared quite obviously grew nervous again. The model fumbled with the phone he was holding and, hazel eyes wide, asked, 

“What?”

“Your bedroom,” Jensen had to suppress a smirk, “Where you sleep and dress? Your fan-base might want a look at you, well, sleeping and dressing.”

“Oh,” Jared shoved his phone in his pocket and rubbed his hands down his thighs, “Okay. Yeah, okay.” He stood and led the way through the house, and Jensen snatched up his camera and followed.

The large bedroom was tastefully done in shades of cranberry and cream, with a king-sized bed in the corner. Jensen’s eyes flicked to the bed briefly before shifting to Jared; the model was watching him. He caught the hungry look in the other’s hazel eyes before Jared glanced away, and a smile curved his lips.

Jensen did like a challenge.

“So –“ Jared cleared his throat and motioned around the room, “Here we are. What – now what?”

“Do you have pajamas? We’ll do some of those early morning, just got out of bed, shots.”

“I – yeah, okay.” The model went to a large walk-in closet to retrieve pajamas from one of the drawers inside. 

“You’re very agreeable, aren’t you?” he teased the man with a smirk.

Jared flushed, color touching his cheekbones, and turned away to grab a pair of pajama pants. “Not always. Kind of a bastard sometimes.”

“Oh believe me, I remember.”

Jared turned to stare at the other man, and found Jensen smirking at him. The model cleared his throat and, motioning toward the en suite bathroom, said, “I’m – I’ll just..“ He held up the pajamas, then turned and went into the adjoining bathroom as Jensen chuckled at him.

 

Jared tossed the pajamas on the countertop and rubbed his hands over his face. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, and a soft groan of frustration escaped him. His cheeks were still tinged red. Had he really just blushed in front of his photographer like a bashful teenager? What was it about Jensen Ackles that made him react like that?

The model muttered a curse beneath his breath and kicked off his shoes, then toed off his socks. He stripped off the jeans and long-sleeved Henley he was wearing next, taking a moment to hang the items from silver hooks on the wall. He picked up the pajama pants he had tossed on the counter and pulled them on. A white t-shirt was next: he pulled it on, and brushed a hand through his shoulder-length hair. 

He could do this. He could make it through the rest of this shoot without making a total fool of himself. Jared had demanded, after all, that his agent find a way to muscle him into Jensen’s schedule. Jensen had made time for him, so the least he could do was be professional and make it through this shoot without begging to suck the other man’s cock.

Damn, he wanted to suck the other man’s cock.

Jared cleared his throat and took a long breath to calm him. He exhaled it slowly, steadying his nerves, then opened the bathroom door and walked back into the bedroom.

His heart thudded against his ribs, threatening to crawl right out of his chest, as Jensen’s eyes locked on him the moment he left the bathroom. He had the urge to run back into the en suite; he had an even stronger urge to fall to his knees in front of the photographer. He held steady, instead, and shot the other man a smile. His voice barely wavered at all as he announced,

“Okay, I think I’m ready.”

 

Jensen’s eyes flicked over the length of the model in front of him, and he unconsciously licked his lips. Jared looked positively delicious in a pair of black silk pajama pants and a white t-shirt, his feet bare. _Sinfully tasty_ popped into Jensen’s head, and he was tempted to shove him down on that king size bed and..

Jared spoke then, announcing he was ready, and Jensen’s eyes shifted to meet the other’s gaze. Green eyes caught and held hazel; he saw the younger man swallow hard before smiling, watched as he bit at his bottom lip.

“Great,” he responded finally, “Get on the bed.” The model’s gaze shifted to the bed, then back to him, and he shot the other man a smile. “Please.”

Jared nodded and obeyed, climbing onto the large bed and shifting to lie on his side atop the black and cream bed covers. Jensen raised his camera and snapped a few shots of the man, whom had his head propped on his hand, eyes on him.

“Perfect,” the photographer murmured, snapped several more shots as Jared tilted his head and smiled. Jensen caught sight of a book lying on the night table next to the bed. He stepped over and picked it up, taking a moment to glance at its title - _Lone Survivor_ by Marcus Luttrell – then offered it to the man on the bed. 

“Everyone loves sexy intelligence,” he remarked, snapping several shots as Jared opened and looked down at the book. The model shot him a tiny, shy smile and a glance from beneath his lashes, and Jensen had to bite back a growl. Instead, he snapped the shot, capturing that look (which he intended to keep for himself and him alone, magazine be damned).

Several minutes later, Jensen was satisfied with the images he had captured. 

He raised his eyes from his digital camera, to glance at the man on the bed, and found Jared watching him. The model glanced away quickly, a flush touching his cheeks as Jensen studied the length of him. His dick twitched in interest as Jared’s gaze flicked back to him for a moment before dropping back to his book. 

“Take your shirt off.”

Jared raised his eyes at the suggestion, and Jensen told him,  
“Your fans will eat it up. Go ahead. I won’t bite.”

A nervous laugh escaped the model as he murmured, “Not so sure about that.” He did as Jensen instructed, however, and sat up to pull off his t-shirt. 

Jensen knew he was staring but he couldn’t pull his eyes away from the model in front of him. The man was a perfect specimen of sexy, and he wanted to throw his camera aside and catalog his body in other ways.

Instead, he raised his camera and instructed, “Lay back on the bed. Yeah, just like that.” He snapped several shots of the model, capturing that perfect body in digital imagery. Jared shifted on the bed, raising on knee and allowing the other to fall open in an enticing pose, and Jensen had to bite back a growl of lust. 

“Good,” his voice was low, rough with the hunger that had been crawling through him since the moment he had stepped inside Jared Padalecki’s front door, “That’s sexy. Good boy.”

He saw the shiver that ran through Jared at the praise, and his resolve crumbled. He placed his camera on the large arm chair which was positioned a short distance from the bed, and turned his focus back to Jared.

 

Jared watched as Jensen laid his camera down and turned toward him again. His eyes widened slightly as the photographer moved the short distance separating them, hunger etched in his features and a smile that was practically predatory curving his lips. 

_Please please please.._

The man hadn’t even reached the bed and Jared was silently begging him already.

He swallowed hard as Jensen crawled onto the bed, moving up the length of it. His heart was pounding in his chest, breathing shallow, as the man reached him and moved over him, shifting up to straddle his waist. He couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped his lips, and Jensen’s smile grew even more predatory. 

Then the man was leaning in to capture his mouth with lips Jared had fantasized about for weeks. Jensen kissed him thoroughly; possessing his mouth with lips and tongue, and Jared was gone, losing himself in it, hands clutching at the photographer’s sides. 

When Jensen finally pulled back, ending the kiss, Jared stared at him in something of a daze. The man above him leaned in to lick a path up his throat, and he tilted his head, exposing more of it. Jensen growled, low in his chest, and breathed against his ear,  
“I’m tempted to mark that pretty throat.” The man’s teeth grazed sensitive flesh, just below Jared’s jawline, and he whimpered, cock jumping to attention. The model exhaled a ragged breath as Jensen continued, “And when you walk a runway or pose for a magazine, they’ll all see that you’re owned.”

“Oh God,” the words were a mere breath, escaping Jared’s lips, and a shudder ran through his body, “Please..”

The low chuckle at his ear set every nerve alight with lust.

“Please what? Hmm?”

Jared licked his lips, opening his eyes to stare at Jensen. His heart slammed into his ribs as he met the other’s beautiful, green gaze. When Jensen quirked a playful smile at him, his breath caught in his throat. His own voice was shaky with need as he answered,  
“Mark me. I want –“

“What, baby? What do you want?” Jensen’s mouth brushed his own, a gentle graze, and Jared finished breathlessly,  
“I want you to fuck me.”

As a model, he had heard a slew of expressions, meant to convey “sexy”, over the years. “Smoldering gaze” was one of them. He had never actually witnessed a ‘smoldering gaze’, however, until this very moment.

He was certain Jensen Ackles’ gaze was going to set him aflame. 

Jared’s entire body responded as the other man slid up the length of him, pressing their bodies together, to breath at his ear,  
“Is that what you want, Jared? You want my cock inside you?”

“Yes,” his voice was a whisper, eyes slipping closed again as lips brushed his ear, “Fuck, please, I need it.”

He watched as Jensen pulled back, eyes locked on him. 

“Sure about that, sweetheart?” the man asked, eyes studying him.

Jared’s response was to reach over and jerk open the drawer of the bedside table. He pulled a small tube of lube and a wrapped condom from it and tossed it on the bed near Jensen, and assured, “Completely.”

Seconds later, the photographer was shedding his clothes and tossing them aside. He grasped the waist of Jared’s pajama pants and raised his eyes to the other’s face, to ensure that Jared wasn’t having second thoughts. The look there told him that the model wasn’t, and he tugged the silk pants off his hips, groaning softly as he saw that Jared was commando beneath them. He slid them down and off Jared’s legs, and tossed them aside, before moving to lay over him again. 

 

The hungry look in Jared’s eyes as the model watched him shed his clothing was enough to send heat through every nerve of his body. Jensen pressed the bigger man down on his back before leaning over him and capturing his mouth again. Jared’s soft groan of pleasure made him want to draw more sounds like that from the man. He kissed his way down the man’s throat, grazing heated flesh with his teeth: it took more willpower than he cared to admit to himself to resist actually marking the model’s flesh. When his lips moved lower, reached a nipple to nip and suck at it, Jared gasped his name and clutched at his back, trying to pull him closer.

He raised his eyes to look at other as he nipped lightly at Jared’s nipple, then soothed it with his tongue. His cock twitched, pressed between Jared’s hip and his own stomach, as Jared whispered, “Need you, Jen.”

Jensen growled softly and shifted to lick and suck on the other nipple. When he was satisfied that the hard nub had been given enough attention, he began to lick and kiss his way down the man’s toned stomach. He took his time, licking, sucking and nipping at the heated flesh beneath his mouth and drawing pleasured gasps and moans from the model. By the time he had kissed his way down Jared’s stomach, to his groin, the model’s cock was leaking. Jensen licked his lips as he reached Jared’s hard dick; he trailed his tongue along the shaft – Jared nearly came up off the bed as he did – before taking the other’s dick in his mouth and pulling a low cry of pleasure from him. 

“Jensen!”

His own dick jerked as Jared cried out his name, voice wrecked. He hummed around the dick in his mouth, drawing a shudder of pleasure from Jared, and fucked against Jared’s thigh as he sucked and licked the man. He pulled off after several delectable minutes to shift himself down the length of the bed. 

Jensen lowered his head and, a moment later, he was swiping his tongue from Jared’s balls, down to his hole. The other bucked hard beneath him with a moan, and he chuckled and continued his onslaught with his tongue.

When Jared was moaning and squirming beneath him, hands tangled in his hair and pleas falling from his mouth, Jensen slipped a finger into his spit-slicked hole. He slipped in a second when Jared clutched tight his hair and begged him,

“Please, god Jen, please, more..”

He pressed a third finger in, and Jared arched hard against his hand. Jensen mouthed along Jared's inner thigh as he pressed in, working them in with slow thrusts, opening the other up and drawing soft gasps of pleasure from him. “Please, fuck, more, please,” the other man begged, shaking with need as he fucked himself on Jensen's fingers, “Jensen _please_ , fuck me..”

A soft, hungry growl escaped Jensen’s throat and he moved to his knees, fist clenched around his cock. He snatched up the condom and tore open the wrapper, then slipped it onto his aching shaft. He picked up the bottle of lube next and flipped open the flip-top, then poured a fair amount over his cock. His eyes met Jared’s again as he stroked himself, lubing his dick. Jared watched, eyes locked on his hand; when he licked his lips and whispered, “Fuck, Jen, now,” Jensen figured he had exerted enough self-control. Seconds later, he was rubbing the slicked head against Jared’s hole. 

He pressed in slowly, fighting down his urge to shove in deep, trying to allow the other time to adjust. Jared winced, blunt nails digging into his sides, and Jensen froze. He leaned in and brushed his mouth against the younger man’s, nipping lightly at his bottom lip and drawing a soft gasp from the model. “Easy, baby,” he murmured, gripping the younger man’s hip with one hand, “No rush. If it’s too much –“ 

“It’s – it’s not,” Jared’s fingers tightened on his sides, “Want this..”

He caught the other’s mouth with his own, slipped his tongue in to taste him. Jared relaxed beneath him, responding hungrily to the kiss; moments later, he was pressing back against Jensen, trying to take more of him. Jensen obliged, pressing in slowly; he had no intention of hurting the other man. Finally, he was seated fully inside Jared, body shaking slightly from the effort of holding himself back. It was well-worth it when he opened his eyes and found Jared staring up at him, hunger etched in his gorgeous features.

Jared leaned up to trail his hot tongue up Jensen’s throat, to his ear. He growled and began to fuck the man as Jared sucked at his earlobe, body clenching tight around him.  
He groaned and gripped the other’s hips hard as Jared encouraged, voice a husky plea at his ear, “Jen, fuck me, harder, please..”

The pleasure on Jared’s face and the look in his hazel eyes when the other met his gaze was beautiful. It was enough to steal Jensen’s breath, and he muttered a soft “fuck” as his heart lurched in his chest. He closed his eyes momentarily, opening them again as Jared hooked a leg around his hip to pull him even closer. 

Jensen shifted his hips, pressing deeper. The head of his cock brushed the other’s prostate, and a smirk touched his mouth as Jared cried out suddenly in pleasure and arched hard against him.

“Fuck!” Jared moaned beneath him, rocking back against his cock, “Hard, Jen, I need it hard!” 

That was it for him. Jensen had self-control but even he had limits. The plea did him in and he began shifting his hips, thrusting hard into the other man. He set up a steady, hard pace, pounding into him. 

Jensen leaned down to catch his Jared’s mouth with his own as he drove hard into him. He groaned, heat pooling low in his stomach and the base of his spine as Jared returned the kiss, hands sliding down to grasp his ass. Moments later, he was coming, laying claim to Jared’s mouth as he fucked into him. He grasped Jared’s dick in his fist, stroking it as he sucked on the other’s tongue, and Jared cried out against his mouth and began shooting in his hand. 

When he had spent himself, and Jared’s cum was coating his hand and the other’s stomach, Jensen slowly pulled out of him. His eyes shifted to the Jared’s face – Jared was watching him, biting down on his bottom lip – and he smirked and raised his hand to his mouth. He swiped his tongue along his palm, licking the cum from it, and Jared groaned.

“Holy fuck, you’re hot.” 

“Glad you think so,” he chuckled, licking his palm clean, “You’re kind of hot yourself.” When he was finished, he slipped the condom off his softening dick and leaned over to drop it into the small trash can next to the bed. He shifted to stretch out beside Jared, whom was watching him with a smile on his mouth.

His gorgeous, kissable mouth.

Jensen leaned over and caught that mouth with his own, growling softly as Jared parted easily for him. Both men were breathless when they finally parted. Jensen dropped a possessive hand on Jared’s hip, tugging him closer. Jared came willingly, moving into his arms. When the man was in his arms, back pressed against his chest, Jensen dropped a soft kiss on his shoulder. 

He chuckled softly as Jared asked, 

“It’s not going to be another two months before I see you again, is it?”

“No,” he promised, “Expect to see a lot more of me.”

“In more ways than one, I hope.”  
Jensen smirked at Jared’s playful teasing and countered with another kiss against the man’s shoulder, “If you’re a good boy.” He met the other’s hazel gaze and possessiveness filled him. “ _My_ good boy,” he finished, studying the other intently. A smile touched his mouth again as Jared shifted closer and murmured, 

“I’ve been yours from the second I met you at that show two years ago.”

Jensen smiled softly, arms tightening around the other, and he dropped another gentle kiss on the man’s shoulder. He intended to keep it that way.


End file.
